The Inter-Racial TARDIS High School
by her-royal-timelady
Summary: It's the inter racial TARDIS High School! Where gifted students from all over the universe all pulled out to compete, and collaborate with their fellow school mates! We've got the Doctor family, the Tyler family, the Jones family, River, the Pond family (with Rory), and maybe even Clara! I'll throw in some Smith and Harkness too! T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1: New school, new life

**A/N: Ok, so this is my first fanfiction, so please be nice, I'm not very good. Basically, Nine, Ten, and Eleven are all in one family and go to this high school, and have adventures with other people in the show (You'll probably see me ship Ten/Rose). Anyway, they have a mum (and maybe I'll add a dad later) and Nine is the oldest, a junior, while Ten and Eleven (around the same age) are freshmen. Anyway, hope you enjoy and don't forget to review, follow and favourite!**

"Wake up you two! First day of high school; you don't want to be late do you?"

Ten groaned into his pillow, "Mooom! I don't want to go to school!" he moaned, his voice muffled by the pillow.

"Why not, honey?" Ten's mom opened his door, gliding towards his bed that he was confining himself in. "You're always excited about academics." She brought up cheerfully.

It was true, Ten loved school. Learning about new things each and every day was very intriguing for him. And he was excited for this school too, he really was! He had heard great things about their different extra-curricular programs, but that didn't really help. What he was really afraid about was if anyone would like him or accept him here. His entire life he had been living on the same planet, in the same school, a school for Time Lords only, and now he was going to an inter-racial school for the first time in his entire life! He was so self-conscious in fact; that the night before he had spent an hour deciding what he would wear to school the next day. He finally chose a blue shirt and jeans with a coat to top it all off.

"Oh, honey if you're nervous about what other people will think about you; don't worry!" His mom said gently as she stroked his hair. 'How did she know?' Ten thought in his head.

"At least your brother will be there with you right?" She smiled pointing over at Eleven in the bed next to his, sound asleep. "Now wake your brother up while I make breakfast okay, sweetie?"

"'Kay mom," he muttered, shuffling out of bed. Quickly he dressed up in his new jeans, blue shirt and trench coat, before drudging over to his younger brother (only by a month, Eleven constantly reminds him) bed.

"WAKE UP! IT'S TIME FOR SCHOOL!" He yelled into Eleven's ears with a voice so loud even his own eardrums almost exploded. But Eleven still slept peacefully as if unaffected by Ten's voice. Ten thought for a while, and then whispered into Eleven's ear: "Mom's making fish fingers and custard for breakfast."

Eleven shot up into the air like he was shocked by a million lightning bolts. He hastily put on trousers, grabbed suspenders, seized a jacket, and looking around for something else, he picked out a maroon coloured bowtie, and put it all on, in the span of 10 seconds.

"Did someone say fish fingers and custard?" He hollered joyfully as he sprinted down to the dining room.

Ten slowly followed behind his eccentric brother, thinking one thing and one thing only: "Was his brother seriously wearing a bowtie?"

**Meanwhile, at the Tyler estate:**

"Mum, have you seen my 'BAD WOLF' T-shirt? It's my favourite and I want to wear it for the first day of my new high school!" Rose Tyler shouted across the hall to where Jackie Tyler was fixing up breakfast.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, but I can't help you! Why don't you wear that fancy shirt I bought for you last week instead? It's much more suitable than that horrid shirt of yours." Jackie replied, mumbling her last words.

Rose rolled her eyes. Mums just didn't get the fashion nowadays, did they? "The jeans already all ripped up, you don't want to be looking like a homeless person, now do you?" Jackie always said.

"A-HA! She yelled as she grabbed a shirt from the pile of clothes, she didn't bother putting them in her wardrobe, and pulled the shirt over her head. She turned around in front of her mirror, twirling about as if a little girl once again, admiring her new shirt. She had gotten it as a present from her mum (ironically), and the moment she laid eyes on it, she loved it. It was a white shirt with splashes of red, blue, green, purple, pink, and gold paint all over, with the words 'BAD WOLF' plastered in black over the whole chaos that was her shirt. Smiling and satisfied, she grabbed some slightly ripped jeans and pulled them on, and ambled over to greet her mum who slightly frowned at what she was wearing, but nonetheless, pulled Rose into a hug.

"Work hard for me, okay?" Jackie whispered, even though no one else was around. Rose pulled away and nodded curtly, and grabbed her backpack.

"You sure you don't need any breakfast sweetheart?" Jackie asked.

Rose chuckled slightly, "I'm fine mum. See you later!" Jackie waved, as Rose slowly descended down the stairs to the bus stop, her heart beats jittery.

**Does England have school bus stops? Too lazy to look it up, I'll just keep it this way.**

**Back at the Doctor estate (Yes their last names are Doctor, I was being very unoriginal, I know, I know)**

"Now, remember, no messing around like you did in your last school. I don't want to be hearing any complaints from the principal okay?" Mrs. Doctor lectured them, as if they were five year olds.

"We promise. We cross our hearts and hope to die." Recited Ten and Eleven, totally in sync.

"Nine. NINE!" Their mom yelled to a boy a few inches taller than Ten and Eleven.

"Yes, what is it your majesty?" He asked sarcastically. His name was Nine and he was Ten and Eleven's older brother who was a junior. He was dressed in a grungy looking T shirt with a leather jacket, and he had ENORMOUS ears.

"Accompany your brothers to the bus stop won't you?" She asked kindly as possible, all while glaring at him.

"Fine," he agreed reluctantly. "Come on little squirts let's go to the bus stop for your first day in High School."

Eleven skipped around his hearts frantic with excitement, acting like a five year old.

"New school! New school! We're going to a new school!" he sang shrilly.

Ten and Nine both covered their ears.

"Oh and before you forget, here are your backpacks!" Their mom threw them the backpacks before waving goodbye, and shouting, "Have a good first day boys!"

"Ugh. That woman drives me mad sometimes." Nine muttered, walking in the middle of the Ten and Eleven.

"Is high school hard?" Ten asked Nine, for he had been in high school for two years already.

"Well, it was easy in Time Lord HS but I don't know about this one. It's got _stupid _humans in it." Nine responded putting the emphasis on stupid.

"Humans aren't that bad are they?" Ten asked, once again his curiosity overwhelming him.

"I don't know about you but I've heard rumors that they don't even care about creating a paradox, if they could save someone close to them." Nine explained.

Ten and Eleven gasped. Creating a paradox was a big deal in Gallifrey, so they were quite surprised to learn about this.

They walked along the road, Ten bombarding Nine with questions, Nine firing back answers as fast as he could, while Eleven inputted an occasional "Ooh!" or "Aah!"

They had reached the bus stop in no time at all. And just in time it seemed for the bus screeched to a stop right at that exact moment.

The bus door opened.

"Are you getting in or what?" bellowed the bus driver (who appeared to be a Slitheen).

The boys quickly hurried up into the bus and were quickly whisked away.

**In front of the school:**

There it was in immense, fine, and gold letters.

"Tempus et Spatium in Modum ad Rem high school"

Rose Tyler didn't know this yet but it meant, "Time and Relevant Dimension in Space high school" aka "TARDIS highschool" in Latin. Enough about that, let's check in with Rose shall we?

**Rose's POV:**

Rose's heart was beating as fast as 200 beats a second. She felt fuzzy all over, probably because of her lack of breakfast, but she thought it was something different. A buzz of excitement ran through her body as she stepped through the gateway, looking forward to a normal high school life. Little did she know that she was going to have the most extraordinary high school time ever.

**Back to the Doctor boys:**

The three boys jumped off the bus as soon as the bus lurched to its stop.

"Well, I am never taking the bus again." Nine exaggerated.

The other two nodded in agreement. They casually strolled to the gateway into their new high school.

"Later squirts!" Nine yelled running off to where the juniors entered the school.

"Well, here goes nothing." Ten said to Eleven, when they plunged into their school.

**So… did you like it? I hope you did! AnyWHOzies, um so I'm making Rose, the Doctor boys the new kids on the block. And, later on I'm gonna add some romance, some adventure, and other stuff. Ooh! Also, PM me if you have any suggestions on who should appear next. Martha? Mickey? Captain Jack Harkness? River Song? You know, the works. Bye, and I hope you have a fantastical fangirl/boy life! -her-royal-timelady**

**Hmm… I'm forgetting something… *mumbles and walks away***

**Ten: I think she forgot the disclaimer**

**Eleven: Yeah she did.**

**Nine: Should we say it?**

**Ten: Yes, we shall!**

**Ten, Eleven and Nine: *take deep breath in***

**Just kidding fellas! I didn't forget! Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, Doctor Who, or BBC. Buh-bye~!**

**Eleven: Aww…**

**Nine: God dang it!**

**Ten: That is quite frankly so rude of you!**


	2. Chapter 2: Trouble on the 1st Day

**Chapter 2**

**A/N Thanks for all the reviews follows and favs J They really motivate me to work harder, knowing people actually read my story. Love y'all! AnyWHOzies, going to be some romance in this one. Yay! There's also gonna be Martha and Jack Harkness (Thanks for the suggestion NickyD's OC Factory), and maybe some River (?!) in this chapter! Hope you enjoy 3 **

**Rose's POV:**

Rose roamed around the freshmen corridors, confused at where she was supposed to go. Everyone else hustled and bustled about, not paying attention to the lost girl. Rose sighed, and looked at the school clock. Only 10 minutes until class would start! She couldn't be late to class. Especially not on the first day! She slammed her fist against the wall in frustration when a voice behind her called.

"You're Rose, right?" asked a girl with dark hair. "Hi, I'm Martha." Martha introduced while she shook Rose's hand.

"Um, hi." Rose conveyed, still confused. "Wait, you know my name?"

"Well, yeah you're new." Replied Martha as if that was completely obvious. Rose still had a confused look on her face, so Martha explained further. "This school doesn't really get many new students. Usually the ones in this school all went to TARDIS elementary school, then to TARDIS middle school, and now here! New students are so very rare. So we revel in their arrival! There are three other newbies, two freshmen, one junior, but their all boys, so I thought I'd find the new girl, and here you are! Rose Tyler!" Martha expounded gleefully.

Rose blushed, her face a slight shade of pink. No one was that happy to see her, save her mum, so she was pleased.

Before Martha could praise Rose anymore, the school chime rang.

(Doctor Who theme plays)

**Yup, their school chime is the Doctor Who theme.**

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Rose shrieked, jumping up in shock.

"Oh, that? That was the school chime. It means we've got 5 minutes until class starts." Martha explained, then grabbing Rose's hand she asked, "So what's your first class?"

Rose looked at the paper that showed her schedule. "Um… I have 'Time Travel' with Professor Anghywir."

"Oh, I have him too!" Martha smiled, and took Rose's hand. "Come on, follow me, I'll show you where it is." She said, while dragging Rose away.

Rose smiled at herself for worrying about the school. Fifteen minutes into school and she had already made a friend, and a very nice, and caring friend at that.

'Maybe this school wasn't such a horrible idea.' Rose assured herself, laughing about how nerve-wrecked she was about getting in trouble.

**Ten's POV:**

Ten huffed, and slammed down on to his assigned chair and heaved his enormous back pack on to his desk. Eleven sat right next to him, bouncing around on his chair and occasionally yelling: "Time is my best subject! Time is cool!"

He sighed, and looked up to the clock on the wall. It read 7:23; class would start in 2 minutes, and the long extremely painfully boring session explaining time would begin. Ten knew that the teacher was a time lord, but, still he already knew everything there was to know about time. I mean he had spent his whole life on the subject of time!

Professor Anghywir entered the room and silence fell over the whole chattering class. Even Jack, the kid in front of Ten, a flirty chatterbox, who would flirt with anything that had a heartbeat, stopped his chitter chatter.

"Right…" Prof. Anghywir started organizing his papers on his desk, when suddenly out of the blue, right before class started, two girls burst into the class, panting and gasping.

The first girl, who had black hair went over to the Professor and explained their situation. "Well, Professor Anghywir, you see, Ms. Tyler here is new and she didn't know where to go and I had to explain things, so I had to drag her here to your class. So, you see I was just trying to get her to the class in time, and I apologize for any distractions." She quickly explained.

"It's okay Ms. Jones just make sure you don't make it a habit." The girl sheepishly nodded, noticing all the attention she was gathering, she quickly pulled the "new girl" to their assigned seats as quietly as possible. Then, Ten noticed the second girl, the "new girl".

If he didn't know better, he swore his two hearts skipped a beat. She was like an angel. Her blond hair fell beautifully around her face like a frame. And her face was so stunning, just as stunning Gallifrey. The best thing was she didn't seem like a snobbish person who thinks she is better than everyone else. Her clothes (a colourful shirt and ripped jeans) told everyone that she didn't really care what other people thought of her.

Then with a surprise that made his heart leap with delight, she sat to the desk next to him. He tried to keep his voice calm and cool, as he introduced himself. "Hey, I'm Ten! I'm new here too. What's your name?"

"Oh, hi there. My name's Rose." Rose answered, a slight smile tugging at her lips.

She actually smiled at him! Even though Ten tried to control it, he could feel a blush creeping into his cheeks.

"You okay there? You seem a little red." Rose asked, concern in her voice.

Ten gulped. "Oh, uh, no, nothing wrong, just you know first day and all."

"Oh, I know how you feel! I was so lost here. I mean this place is so BIG! If it wasn't for Martha-"

"Ms. Tyler, is there something you would like to share with the class?" Prof. Anghywir interrupted, eyeing Rose.

Rose shrunk in her seat and shook her head.

"Thank you Ms. Tyler. Now, today since it is your first day of high school here at the 'Tempus et Spatium in Modum ad Rem ' High School, we will do something superbly easy. Drawing time lines!" Anghywir shouted dramatically.

About half of the class groaned, including Eleven.

"Why couldn't we travel to the beginning of the universe?" Eleven whined, mostly to himself.

Ten rolled his eyes at his brother's immaturity, and continued to focus on what the Professor was saying.

"To draw a time line, you need to get significant events in your life and plot them on the 'Time Line' in order of when they happen. For example when you were born you would put at the beginning of the 'Time Line', as so." Professor Anghywir demonstrated for the class.

After Angywhir explained, everyone was about to start drawing their own time lines, but, before they could, Ten shot his hand up.

"Yes?" Angywhir called on him.

"Um, why are they called time lines?" Ten asked inquisitively.

"They are called time lines, son, because they are lines with events in your time stream plotted onto them. Why do you ask boy?"

"Well, most people think time is a strict progression of cause and effect, like the time line you demonstrated, Sir, but from a non-linear, non-subjective viewpoint, it's more of a big ball of wibbly-wobbly… timey-wimey… stuff." Ten finished, satisfied with his response.

"Are you questioning my teachings, Mr. Doctor?" Prof. Angywhir asked, raising his eyebrows.

"I'm not questioning them, Sir, I'm telling you that they're wrong." Ten answered, matter-of-factly.

"Ooh!" Everyone oohed.

Jack turned around and whistled, "Man, are you in a lot of trouble."

**Rose's POV:**

Rose looked at Ten in astonishment. She could not _believe_ that boy had just said that!

But, she did have to admit it was quite funny, watching the teacher go from pale white to beet red, just because of this boy's innocent comment. Or not so innocent.

She chuckled a little, and then she just couldn't help it. She lost it. She cackled and screeched, screaming with laughter. But, there was silence. She was the only one laughing. She slowly quieted down, and sneaked a peek at Ten.

He was smiling slightly at her sudden outbreak of laughter, and she couldn't help smiling either.

There was a moment of silence before Professor Angywhir said slowly, pronouncing each and every syllable.

"Ms. Jones, will you escort Ms. Tyler and Mr. Doctor to the principal's office."

Martha pursed her lips and quickly grabbed the duo, and led them out into the corridors, walking briskly, leading them to the principal's office.

"Oh, Rose, you do _not_ know how much trouble you are in." Martha warned Rose gravely. "I'm so sorry I didn't warn you. But as you can see, Mr. Angywhir has a really short temper. They think they're always right. Probably because he's a time lord."

"Hey! I'm a time lord!" Ten defended, looking offended.

"Yes, exactly." Martha confirmed.

While Ten looked confused at what just happened, Rose looked around at the door looming in front of him. "The Principal's Office."

She gulped, slightly dizzy, as someone threw the door wide open, and a girl with frizzy curls came out.

"And, remember, Ms. Song, no more weapons to school!" An authoritative voice yelled after her, who could only be the principal.

"How many times do I have to tell you sweetie? Call me River!" The girl yelled as she calmly walked away.

"Well, I leave you here, Rose. Good luck, you two." Martha said running back to class, with a worried look on her face.

"Well, umm…" Ten stuttered, looking into her eyes.

"I'm scared" Rose whispered, her heart beating hard. Without thinking of what she was doing, she grabbed Ten's hand tightly.

"Uhh…" Ten stammered a little, then smiled and said, "Well, here goes nothing!" Still grabbing Rose's hand they plunged into the terror of the "Principal".

**Ten's POV:**

Ten didn't remember much from the principal's office, only that the principal had let them off on a warning, and that they would not call their parents, for it was the first day.

But, there was one thing that stood out the most. Rose squeezing his hand through the entire experience.

He sat dreamily at the dinner table, where Eleven dramatized what happened at school that day. He didn't really care about his mom lecturing him sternly. All he thought of was Rose. The beautiful, and brilliant Rose.

As he went to bed that night, one thing crossed his mind. Rose.

**DUN DUN DUUUUN! Sorry I didn't focus that much on Jack and River, I promise there will be more of them in the future chapters. AnyWHOzies, hope you enjoyed it! PM me if you have any ideas, and don't forget to review, follow and favourite! I promise there will be more adventure in the next one: Maybe a science experiment gone cray cray? Anyway, watch out for the next episode and have a fantastical fangirl/boy life peeps! ~ her-royal-timelady**

**Rose: What is this place?**

**Martha: It's called the Disclaimer room.**

**Rose: Ooh, cool can I do the Disclaimer?**

**Martha: Why don't we do it together?**

**Rose: Sure!**

**Martha and Rose: WE DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO. IT BELONGS TO BBC!**

**Rose: *pants* Wow, that was cool.**

**Martha: I know!**


	3. Chapter 3: Extermination Experimentation

**Chapter 3**

**A/N Umm… I'M SO SORRY, THIS IS SUPER SUPER LATE, I HAD SCHOOL AND HOMEWORK AND EVERYTHING! I promise I'll update faster, and more soon. Kay? Also, I'm gonna include more Jack and River in this one, I swear! And maybe even Amy/Rory? OH! And also a little sneak peak for the next chapter at the end. Enjoy! And don't forget to review, follow, and favourite!**

**Ten's POV:**

_A blonde girl sat down on the chair besides him. _

_"Hello, Rose!" he said enthusiastically. His voice came out a little higher than he imagined._

_"Hey Ten…" She replied, sighing, and looking down at the ground. _

_"What is it Rose?" He asked, his face filled with concern._

_"I'm scared." She muttered, slightly touching his hands._

_"Don't worry, I'll fix that." He stated, and slowly took her hand in his, and moved closer to her. Her lips were so close to his, when –_

BAM!

Ten woke, suddenly banging heads with Eleven.

"I can't believe I woke up before you!" Eleven shouted in disbelief, as he got off of Ten's bed.

"Anyways," Eleven continued, re-adjusting his bowtie, and popping on a fez. "The bus's gonna come in 10 minutes, so you better get ready pretty quickly." He spun around a little, before grabbing his back pack and heading out.

'Great, he was having a dream about a girl he had only just met yesterday.' Ten thought to himself, shaking his head, before he changed quickly.

Snatching his back pack he followed Eleven, and headed out the door, briefly shouting goodbye to mom and Nine (who was pretending to be sick, just so he could stay home). He ran after Eleven who was skipping about, happy as he always was. Ten looked at his brother, wondering how he could stay joyful like that.

Not that Ten wasn't happy. He was beyond happy, he was even blissful. After all, he had met the girl of his dreams yesterday.

"Rose." He whispered, recalling that beautiful, brilliant girl. He smiled greatly at the thought of her, his face turning a slight shade of pink.

"Um… Ten?" Eleven asked, snapping his fingers in front of Ten's face. "You're grinning like an idiot."

Ten snapped back to reality, and wiped his goofy grin off his face.

"Why are you so happy all of the sudden? Yesterday, you were all: 'School is so boring, I'd rather die than go to school.' And now you're all: 'School is the best thing in the universe of all those wonderful things.' What happened to you? Was it that girl you got in trouble with?" Eleven questioned mercilessly, eyeing his older brother.

"Oh…Uh…" Ten stuttered, and before he could form any words, the bus came to the rescue, and screeched towards them.

Eleven quickly forgot what he was talking about and grabbed Ten's hand.

"Come on!" Eleven yelled pulling him on board the bus, right before the doors closed with a _CLANG_.

**Fast forward, at the TARDIS school, in Science class.**

**Martha's POV:**

Her new friend, Rose, sat next to her, as they listened to the long and boring lecture about safety procedures in the lab.

"When will we ever get to work on the experiment?" Martha whispered to Rose.

"By the time he's finished talking, we'll all be skeletons, yeah?" Rose whispered back.

Martha smiled at that, giggling a little, but not as loud as to draw any attention. She had seen what happens if you do that, courtesy of Rose.

"…and that is why you must always wear goggles." The teacher finished, his hands raised high as if expecting a standing ovation. After realizing that he was not getting one, he cleared his throat, "Right, then, let's get on with the experiment shall we?"

He gestured toward the door to the lab. Everyone in the class rose up and followed suit.

"If you will follow me this way," He opened the door, revealing the vast room filled with bottles of liquids, a variety of equipment, and even some living specimens.

"Today, we are going to have a competition." He gestured to two tables. "Girls versus boys!"

Everyone shouted and cheered. Well, at least the teacher knew what he was doing now. A battle of the genders, that always got everyone excited, no matter what subject it was.

"In this competition, your team must be able to reconstruct any of these metal objects," He pointed at one of the metal heads, "And bring them to life."

'That's fairly easy,' thought Martha.

"But, that's not all." The teacher spoke, emphasizing every word. "Your team must make that metal object follow your orders. Program it, teach it. Whichever team has the best working bot will win this competition." He said clapping his hands together, "Now, BEGIN!" He yelled at the top of his voice, and everyone hustled and bustled about going to their gender's table.

'Oh, we are definitely going to win this,' thought Martha, smiling at the girl's soon-to-come victory.

**Eleven's POV:**

"A-ha!" Eleven yelled, as he picked up a metal head and banging it on the table. "This is some fine metal. You would never find this type of metal on Earth. Never. It's not even really common in Gallifrey. I wonder how it got here?" He asked himself tapping the metal head on his chin.

"Can we please focus?" A boy shouted at him, glaring daggers.

"What? I am focused!" Eleven glared back, his voice offended.

"You talk about being focused, Jack, but you're not even focused yourself!" Another boy yelled at the boy (Jack) who offended Eleven.

"What do you mean? I'm totally focused." Jack countered, smirking.

"Yeah, focused on flirting with girls." The boy said, smiling, when Jack blushes a little.

"Whatever, Rory." Jack retorted, flashing one more grin to a girl with blonde hair.

The girl blushes, her ears turning red, and she looks away.

"Shouldn't we be focusing on, I don't know beating the girls?" Ten glowered at Jack, as if to warn him to stay away from that blonde girl.

What was up with his brother anyway? He was acting strangely protective over this girl he had just met yesterday. Maybe he had been bitten by the Cupid fly?

**It's a reference to another fanfic, called: The Cupid Fly by AwesomePossumx. You'll get it if you read it.**

'I have other things to worry about anyway.' Eleven thought to himself, shaking off his brother's long stares at the blonde girl.

"Soooo," Eleven supposed, clapping his hands together, and turning around to face the boys. "Right, our mission is to build some sort of cybernetic humanoid bot. The thing is we can assemble the bot just fine, really, it's easy. But giving it life? And directions? That's hard. Luckily, I am a good person with hard. If that makes sense." He continued to ramble on and on about power sources and nanotechnology.

After a while, Ten joined in with him, explaining everything to the boys, while they started to assemble the bot.

'This is too, too easy," Eleven thought to himself, smiling tremendously.

**River's POV:**

"Oh, sweetie!" River exclaimed admiring an eye stalk she had picked randomly off the shelf. "This would make such a great weapon!" She took something else off the shelf, something that looked like a laser, and examined them closer.

'Hmm…' She thought to herself, 'With these weapons and a durable body, we girls could make a soldier bot!' She turned around and suddenly shouted in an authoritative voice,

"Girls, girls, girls. I propose a plan to you all." Everyone started gathering around, drawn in by her incredibly powerful voice.

River explained her plan in full detail to everyone, answering a question here and there, and at the end, she gave everyone positions (aka which part of the weapon bot to work on).

After she finished her little speech, she wandered around checking occasionally on how the others were doing. Turning around, she spotted a blonde haired girl, just sitting there dawdling.

River walked over and realized that she was staring at someone. Jack. River sighed, as the blonde girl turned away from Jack, her skin turning bubblegum pink.

"Oh, sweetie, sweetie, sweetie. Jack may be the most handsome boy on the planet, but he is a downright player. Don't fall in love, mmkay?" River stated, sassily walking up to the blonde.

"What makes you say that?" The blondie asked, tilting her head to the side like a cute little puppy.

"That." River stated, pointing a finger at Jack who had now moved on to seducing another girl.

"Oh." Blondie said, and fumbled with the weapon parts of the bot they were working on.

"There, there sweetie." River comforted, patting the blonde's shoulder sympathetically. "What's your name?"

"It's… It's Rose." She mumbled averting her attention from the scattered parts and stared straight into River's eyes.

"Well, Rose, let's see what we can build with these parts, okay?" River smiled, grabbing an eye stalk and a laser. Rose smiled, and followed suit, and grabbed some force field manipulators.

**After a while…**

"Finished!" Eleven and River yelled at the same time.

The teacher popped out of nowhere, laughing like a maniac while looking at the two group's mechanical creations.

The girls' team moved aside to reveal their masterpiece. The boys took a quick glance and looked away, then took a double take.

_The girls had made that?_ The boys all collectively thought, gasping and gaping, their eyes wide open. Eleven took it especially hard, frowning, scrunching up his eyebrows, and crossing his arms.

"Excellent design, girls. Now let's see what the boys have come up with!" The teacher shouted twirling around to face the boys' creation.

Eleven and Ten's chests puffed up a little in pride as they slid out of the way to expose their creation.

The girls gasped a little examining the cyberman the guys had made. River raised her eyebrows, while Rose and a girl with red curly hair looked at each other in what seemed like despair.

"Well, I must say, boys this looks impressive. Let's see if it works." The teacher said, looking expectantly at Eleven and Ten. "Can you demonstrate?"

Eleven and Ten gulped a little, looking nervously at each other before turning the cyberman on.

"Um… yeah well it's supposed to go _ding_ and stuff." Ten swallowed, and started fidgeting.

"Atten-SHUN!" Jack shouts, and the cyberman salutes, and the boys look around happy, until the cyberman starts fizzing and crackling and popping. It lets out its final sizzle before the whole machine shuts down, the cyberman's head hanging low.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO! This is not how it was supposed to happen." Eleven shouts to the machine, emphasizing his every word.

"Well it seems like the boys fail with flying colours." The teacher raised his eyebrows and crossed is arms, then moved back to the girls.

"If you girls can get your machine to work you win. But if you don't, both of the teams fail."

"Right, let's do this!" River said, smiling at the rest of the girls.

"Yeah!" They all shouted, Rose smiling at River happily.

"What's your name sweetie?" River asked the red headed Scottish girl.

"It's Amy Pond." She replied, her head perking up.

"Well, Amy Pond, would you do the honors?" River asked throwing the controller at Amy.

Amy caught the controller and grinned, "It would be my pleasure."

She then pushed the button labeled "Power up."

The metal soldier bot they had built came to life. The robot eye in the eyestalk turned blue, the laser beam and plunge started moving around, and the implanted force fields activated.

"I AM YOURS TO COMMAND, MA'AMS." The soldier bot said.

"Interesting ladies, very interesting. Show me what it can do." The teacher commented, marveling at the beauty of the bot.

Amy pushed a button, and the bot started floating and moving in on the guys. A slight humming from the laser bean could be heard.

"Um girls? The laser's starting to power up." Jack yelled at the girls.

"What?! But I didn't order it to!" Amy yelled in frustration as she tried to shut down the weapon bot.

But, alas it was no use. The bot kept moving in and in on the boys until finally Ten yelled, "Get out of the way unless you want to get fried!"

All at once every guy jumped out of the way of the bot, as it shot the science table behind them. Millions of glass bottles containing weird dissected aliens, and foreign potions.

Rory was so scared that he hugged whatever was closest to him. Which happened to be Amy.

The bot turned around and Rory screamed a little, startling Amy.

"EX-TER-MINATE!" The bot screeched.

**A/N So how was it? Like the cliffhanger? Well, not really a cliffhanger but oh well. I'll try to update every week. But if I can't it's because of school. Probably. I'll add Amy and Rory's pov in the next chapter and some Eleven/River fluff. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and have a fantastical fanatic life.**

**River: Well, I think it would be fair if I did the disclaimer since I was pretty much super awesome in this chapter.**

**Eleven: Hey I was awesome too!**

**River: You can't be awesome with a bow tie and a fez.**

**Eleven: Yes, yes I can. Bow ties and fezzes are cool.**

**River: Whatever you say, sweetie.**

**Eleven: Anyway I'm going to say the disclaimer. I do not –**

**River: - own any part of Doctor Who whatsoever. It all belongs to bbc.**

**Eleven: Hey!**

**Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

**A/N Review and enjoy people!**

* * *

_Last time in TARDIS high school…_

_Rory was so scared that he hugged whatever was closest to him. Which happened to be Amy. _

_The bot turned around and Rory screamed a little, startling Amy. _

_"EX-TER-MINATE!" The bot screeched._

* * *

_This time…_

"EX-TER-MINATE! EX-TER-MINATE!" The bot screeched flailing its laser stick every which way making all the kids scream and duck.

"Well," The teacher muttered, "This didn't go as planned. Class dismissed!" He shouted, quickly grabbing his teaching things and sprinting out of the door.

"What are we going to do with this thing?" Rory screamed, his body shaking from head to toe.

"Well this thing is useless," Amy sighed throwing the 'controller' carelessly.

"Why did you even make a weapon robot?" Ten asked shaking his head like he couldn't believe what was happening.

"The better question is why didn't _you_ make a weapon bot?" River retorted, crossing her arms.

"Um guys, shouldn't we be worrying out the giant metal laser attacking robot?" Rose asked pointing at the bot.

"Right, we've got _that_ to fix." Eleven shouted while Ten grimaced at the sight of the thing.

"This might stop it." River suggested, pulling out an old American pistol.

"_What the hell?_" Jack screamed at the top of his lungs. "You get to bring guns, but I can't?"

"Oh, sweetie, I snuck this in. And good thing too." River took aim and shot the bot three times.

The bot took the damage quite well but it still fell on its back rolling around and screaming, "I AM A DA-LEK. I AM A SU-PREME BE-ING ALL OTHER LIFE FORMS WILL BE EX-TER-MINATED!"

"It didn't kill it but it slowed the bot or 'Dalek' or whatever," River stated and grabbed Eleven's hand, "Move out people!" She tugged on Eleven's wrist and he stubbornly followed her out of the lab along with all of the other kids in the room.

"This is what happens when girls try to be smart." Ten muttered, folding his arms.

"Excuse me?!" Martha and Rose shouted simultaneously screeching at Ten.

Ten gulped his arms quickly unfolding and raising them in defense. "I mean, too bad your invention went haywire, it was such a great one!" Ten smiled weakly.

Martha nodded, content, while Rose rolled her eyes with the tiniest of smiles on her face.

Ten grinned wider, delighted to have made Rose happy. Rose, seeing Ten's grin proceeded to chuckle and roll her eyes, causing Ten to quickly avert his eyes to the ground and blush wildly.

**Aww, TenRose fluff. **

"Get a move on Sweeties!" River yelled causing everyone to rush to the exit. Once out of the "Science Lab", some of the kids including Martha ran to the principal's office to warn him about the vicious, murderous "Dalek" as it had called itself.

"Okay Sweetie, we need to find something to destroy this Dalek." River confronted Eleven looking straight into his eyes.

Eleven squirmed a little, and muttered "Um, I'm not a big fan of guns."

"Well, I'm not a big fan of death by Dalek, so we're going to have to fight it. The sooner it's gone the better." River countered, ignoring Eleven now and facing Jack. "Hey Jack, honey? Do you know any weapon storage rooms here in the school?"

"Matter of fact, I do! There's a secret entrance behind the blackboard of the detention room. There's a switch in the potted plant in the back of the detention room, if we press that we can get all the high tech weapons there are." Jack stated, smirking at how smart he sounded.

"Right let's move out people!" River shouted to the remaining students which consisted of Jack, Rose, Ten, Eleven, Rory (who was now off Amy), and Amy.

River scurried to the detention room and the rest of them followed suit, Rory wondering how he had gotten into this madness.

**In the Detention Room**

"This is the detention room? It looks more like a torture chamber!" Eleven said, shrieking as he bumped into a machine that had a chainsaw and several thousand spikes in it.

"Yes, well these are well they sustain the bad kids. Just like me." River grinned, shooting an amused look at Eleven, who looked about to throw up.

"A-ha!" Jack shouted, smirking _again,_ and as he withdrew from a potted plant the blackboard in the front of the room (surrounded by various knives and whips), slid open to reveal a whole varied selection of alien weapons.

"Take one weapon only, you can't be carrying on all that extra weight when you're chasing around an alien." River stated looking pointedly at Jack who was trying to take two humongous laser based guns. Jack rolled his eyes and put one of them away.

Eleven and Ten both chose sonic screwdrivers, Eleven's had a green core with white and bronze coverings and which could be dispatched very coolly, he thought, while Ten's was more practical and had a blue core with a silver covering and came out like a popsicle. Rose chose a huge gun that would hum every time she clicked it. Amy chose a good old fashioned machine gun while Rory took liking to an ancient Roman sword. River immediately grabbed a white, pristine, and simple gun that would shoot out green lasers.

All of them got their weapons ready as Rory checked out the window of the room (or torture chamber).

"Dalek incoming!" He yelped ducking his head so the Dalek would not see him.

"Everyone we go in on three, 'kay?" River ordered. Everyone nodded their head, Rose looking a little queasy. _Second day at a new school, _she thought, _and I'm already fighting a maleficent, homicidal robot._

"One… Two… Three!" River screamed and everyone bursted out the door. Rory attacked first coming in with his Roman sword held high hitting the Dalek on all of its sides.

Alas, it was no use for the Dalek had engaged his force fields.

Rory was pushed down to the ground, "Um, a little help guys?" He suggested.

And all hell broke loose.

Rose and Jack held both their gigantic weapons aimed at the Dalek and shot with full force. The Dalek's outer shell was damaged but it was still yelling, "EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!"

Then, Amy took up her machine gun and started shooting like crazy at the Dalek, and managed to hit it's eye socket. "That's for not listening to me!" She shouted.

"VISION IMPAIRED. VISION IMPAIRED." The Dalek shouted confused and running around in circles.

Ten and Eleven finally took action and both of them took their screwdrivers and set it to their highest setting,

"Geronimo!" Eleven yelled, as their screwdrivers buzzed at the Dalek revealing its insides.

There was disgusting flesh inside the Dalek. Living and breathing flesh.

"Time to finish you off," River smiled, and slowly and dramatically raised her gun with one hand.

_Zing!_ The Dalek exploded and all its flesh and robot bits went flying around in the hallway.

"Eww," Rose and Amy said simultaneously, looking at each other, grossed out.

"Another job well done." River sighed in happiness.

**After a while…**

"Today, we stand here, and honor our heroes. Our heroes that turned out to be right here in this very school. After the devastating accident in the Science Lab, a terrible and raving monster was set loose in the hallways, but some of our very own students put an end to their horror and menace. Would everybody give a hand to River Song, Rory Williams, Amelia Pond, Rose Tyler, Jack Harkness, Eleven Doctor, and Ten Doctor?" The principal asked as the rest of the school erupted in applause. River, Rory, Amy, Rose, Jack, Eleven, and Ten all stood up, all sheepishly smiling except for Jack and River who were used to the kind of attention.

The principal turned to dismiss all the other kids, and warned them to go home or else. He turned around to properly thank the "heroes", and said that for a gift, they could keep the weapons, and use them if there ever were a need for the good in school, the ones they "borrowed" from the detention room. River beamed, looking fondly at her new weapon. Eleven and Ten also smiled, happy that their weapon wasn't heavy or dangerous really. They were happy it was a screwdriver used to fix things. Rose though sighed at her weapon wondering where she could put such an atrocity.

All in all, the day ended. The kids went home, told their own versions of the story, exaggerated, portrayed themselves differently, explained their weapons and told the people at their house how they were celebrities at school. One thing was, they were all relieved, and happy. But that wouldn't last for long. A new horror was about to reach them. A horror that wasn't a malicious, killing robot. No, it was so much worse than that.

A teen boy grins in the distance, sitting on a throne. He taps his fingers on the arm rest.

_Tap, tap, tap, tap._

* * *

**A/N Oh NO! Can you guess who our mysterious guest is? He'll be stirring up trouble in the next chapter, I promise you. Things will not be pretty. Tell me what kind of Doctor Who villain you want to see in the chapters to come, and pm me. A weeping angel? A silence? A whovian? :O **

**AnyWHOzies, I hoped you liked that chapter and don't forget to R&R! I heard that if you review, the beautiful weezing sound of the TARDIS will start in your bedroom, and Matt Smith will pop out. Anyways, goodbye amazing persons! And enjoy your fantastical fangirl/boy life! **

**X her royal timelady**

**Ten: A-ha! I can do the disclaimer!**

**Jack: Not if I do the disclaimer first!**

**Ten: NOOOOO~! First Rose, now this? Why are you doing this to me?**

**Jack: So you ****_do_**** like Rose.**

**Ten: Huh? Wait, what?**

**Jack: Haha. I don't own any characters from BBC, or from Doctor Who. **

**Ten: That was CRUEL!**


End file.
